Hanging from the Edge of Heaven
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Peyton was born in the Supernatural world but right after birth, her mother worked a spell to send her into another world where magic doesn't exist. She lived her whole life thinking she was human, but winds up getting pulled back into the world she was born in. Soon she finds her heart is torn between a demon and an angel in the midst of the apocalypse. -Crowley/OC/Castiel-
1. Parallel Universe

**1: Parallel Universe**

**~)(~**

"_You taught me this…_

_I'll take my place amongst the angels, with my seven sins._

_I'll reign again, baby. I'll reign again._

_Fallout!_

_One more taste, one more time…_

_I just can't help it._

_Fallout!_

_I need it all… hanging from the edge of heaven._

_Edge of Heaven – Breathe Carolina_

**~)(~~)(~~)(~**

"You're not near as helpful or as powerful as I thought you'd be… I really see no point in keeping you around." Crowley said looking to the woman strapped down to a chair.

"I told you I can't help you… I'm part Fate; I'm not near as powerful as my full-blooded sisters." Decuma said, her voice strained from pain as she looked down to her carved up body.

"No, I've heard the rumors… the angels are looking for you the half Fate, half human mix breed." Crowley argued with the Fate he had been torturing for the past few days.

"I am of no use to the angels…" she said.

"You're the only half breed there is." Crowley pointed out.

"And what in the hell do you think the angels would want with me?" Decuma asked him.

Crowley sighed before explaining, "Rumor has it… you can hear the angels whisper, you have a shield on you that not only hides you from angels and other beings but will shield the immediate area, including anyone around you; which… could be extremely helpful to me, seeing as how I'll soon have Lucifer after me."

"You idiot… that's not me." Decuma breathed out through gritted teeth.

"You're the only…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"The only half-human, half-Fate, I know. But the mix breed you're wanting is half-Fate, one-fourth angel, and one-fourth human." Decuma admitted.

"Explain." Crowley commanded.

"My sister… Nona, she procreated with another type of mix breed, half-angel, half-human. Leaving the baby one-half Fate, one-fourth angel, and one-fourth human. She's the one the angels want." She said, a look of shame crossed over her face at betraying her family.

"That's impossible." Crowley said, he had never heard anything like that happening before.

"Why do the angels want her then?" Crowley asked.

"They want her before Lucifer finds her…" Decuma went on to explain.

"And the devil wants her because?" Crowley questioned.

Decuma was weak and in pain from the past few days, she was too tired to keep resisting and getting tortured.

"Her actual father isn't important… he was killed a while ago, but it's her grandfather… the full angel who is important." Decuma said.

"Anyone I've heard of?" Crowley asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Michael." Decuma admitted.

Crowley scoffed, "Michael with a human?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, that's the how the angel-human hybrid was made, angel father- human mother, they had a son who grew up and met my sister." Decuma explained.

"Still doesn't explain why Lucifer wants her." Crowley thought outloud.

"Isn't is obvious? Think of how strong she would be as a vessel? She could easily hold Michael or Lucifer… the angels need her now while Lucifer has a vessel, a temporary one that won't contain him for long, but he is walking the earth." Decuma told him.

"So Michael wants to jump inside his own granddaughter?" Crowley asked.

"Bingo. The Winchester's might be the chosen vessels, but desperate times call for desperate measures and both sides want this girl in their corner incase everything doesn't play out as it's written." She told him.

"Where is she?" Crowley asked.

"Not in our world." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You really think this is the only universe that exists? No, there are many others, they all mirror this one but are different. After Nona had the baby, she worked a spell to entirely shield her from the angels, and to send the baby into another universe, one where the supernatural doesn't exist… she has no idea she's not human." She said.

"How old is she?" Crowley asked.

"20." She responded.

"How do I get her here?" Crowley asked.

Decuma took a deep breath and looked at Crowley.

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked.

"Enslave her." Crowley said.

"Meaning?" Decuma asked.

"I need my ass to stay hidden from angels, especially Lucifer… if I keep her with me I'm automatically shielded with her; and something tells me this overhearing angel bit might also come in handy." Crowley told her.

"I don't want her to be an angel's vessel, not for Michael and certainly not for Lucifer." Decuma said.

"Neither I do, she'd be of no use to me then…" Crowley said.

"There is this box… I know how to work a spell to send the box to her world. See, when Nona worked the spell to send her into the other universe the portal was created specify for the child; the box is what forms the loop. We send the box to her world and she'll be drawn to it, she's the only one who can open it… once she does, she'll be pulled back into this world." She explained.

A little while later Decuma weakly stood in front of the desk in Crowley's office, she looked at the various ingredients he had his demons gather for her spell.

"There is something you need to know before I work this ritual…" She said.

He waited for her to continue.

"The world that she's in… she's already aware of you." She said.

"How?" Crowley asked.

"There is this T.V. show… Supernatural, chronicles the life of Sam and Dean Winchester… she's a huge fan of the show." Decuma told him.

"A television show?" Crowley asked, clearly not believing her.

"What? You think our TV shows and books aren't inspired by some parallel universe? That no alternate realities exist? My sisters have been around since before the creation of humanity… they know the laws of nature and how to bend them." Decuma said.

"A parallel universe where all of this… is entertainment?" He asked motioning around his study.

"They have no magic, no demons, no angels… no ghosts. The idea of it is intriguing to them." She explained.

"And this girl… who just so happens to be a melting pot of Fate, human and angel, just happens to favor that television program?" Crowley asked.

Decuma smiled, looking down to the able.

"I guess you could say it tickles her Fate side… she's unnaturally obsessed and drawn to the show because she belongs in our universe, not an alternate reality that coexists with ours." She explained.

"When she gets here, she'll know me?" Crowley questioned.

She nodded.

"Well, get on with the spell." He instructed.

**~()~**

"Ready loser?" Peyton asked as she leaned up against the door frame of her 14 year old brother's room.

"You're the loser." He responded as he unplugged his cellphone and walked past her, heading down the stairs in their large house.

"Alright mom, I'm dropping Wesley off at the skate park before work." Peyton said as the siblings headed into the kitchen.

Stacie smiled at her 2 children, "Okay… and Wes, you're staying at Brian's tonight right?"

"Yes, mom." He said as he picked up his skate board.

"I want you to call me when his mom picks you guys up from the park." Stacie instructed her son.

"Got it." He said nodding as he got a can of mountain dew from the refrigerator.

"Bye mom, love you." Peyton called over her shoulder as she opened the door to their garage.

"Bye honey, I love you both." Stacie yelled back.

Peyton unlocked her black Toyota Camry, and tossed her purse into the back seat, after dropping her brother off at the local skate park she headed towards the mall where she worked at the local Victoria Secret outlet store.

Pulling to a stop at a red light she looked over and saw a bright orange paper stapled to a telephone pole that announced the opening of a new antique store.

She looked down at her radio she was already running late for her shift that evening, but for some reason she wasn't able to shake the idea from her head.

Against her better judgment she took a detour and went to the antique shop, grabbing her purse she went inside and started to look around.

Feeling a magnetic-like force was guiding her through the store she headed up to the 2nd floor and to a far corner where there was a table with a carved wooden box.

The carvings were intricate and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Not even looking at the price tag she picked up the box and headed to the cash register.

A few moments and $50 later she was on her way to work, now running extremely late. Her entire shift at work she kept thinking about the box, how much she was drawn to it and it was all she could think about.

She made it home from work around 8:30 pm.

Carrying the box to her room she sat it down on the top of her book case next to where she proudly displayed her Supernatural DVDs.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green fitted t-shirt then quickly ran a brush through her dark brunette hair, before relining her brown eyes with black eyeliner and another coat of mascara.

She had planned to meet her friends for a 9:30 movie, and had to leave her house by 9:10 to make it in time.

After she finished getting ready she looked back at the box she had been so drawn to, it was a little after 9 and she knew she should leave, but she had to know what was inside of it.

Walking over to her bookcase she inspected it until she found a small release button on the left side.

The top of the box popped open and a bright blue smoke poured from the wooden box surrounding her.

Peyton tried to scream, but no sound would come from her mouth.

Her eyes stung with tears as it felt like her body was being torn to shreds, her room disappeared and it felt like she was falling.

Finally the pain stopped and she looked at the box still in her hands, terrified of what had happened she slammed the lid shut.

Raising her head she looked around the inside of Crowley's study.

"Looks like you weren't lying." Crowley stated looking over to Decuma.

Peyton's eyes widened as she looked at Crowley.

"Oh… my… oh my god…" She breathed out, staring at him.

Before she had time to react, Decuma raised her hand and a light yellow light shot from her palm to Peyton, the girl dropped to the floor knocked out immediately.

"What did you do?" Crowley yelled looking over to Decuma.

"I've seen my future… I know you kill me either way. Time runs differently in her world, she's a few years ahead of the events of today in our world. I can't have her walking around knowing how it all ends… I erased her knowledge of key events." Decuma admitted.

**~()~**

Crowley appeared back in his study, he had disposed of Decuma.

He walked over and looked down to the girl still passed out on his floor, standing over her he saw how her dark brown hair contrasted against her clear, fair skin.

Leaning down he picked her up and laid her down on a couch across the room.

Then his eyes went back to the wooden box lying on the floor, from where it had fell from her hands when Decuma erased some of her memories.

He left, putting the box in a safe place and where she wouldn't be able to find it, before returning to the room and waiting on her to wake up.

A few more hours passed and he was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to come to.

Finally he looked over at her as she started to move.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she looked up to the ceiling, slowly she sat up on the couch. Her eyes widening as she looked around the study, realizing she had no idea where she was.

"Good, you're awake… I was begging to wonder if you'd slipped into a coma." Crowley said, taking a drink from his glass.

Her heart raced at the familiar voice.

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes growing even wider.

Closing her eyes she rubbed her hands over her face, she remembered the box and the blue smoke, and feeling like she had been ripped to shreds.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out again as she moved her hands and he was still in the room with her.

Crowley watched her intently as she looked around the study.

"It looks just like from the show… oh my god." She breathed out again.

"This is bad… this is really, really bad." She breathed out, feeling her body shake as she was in shock.

"It could be worse." Crowley stated.

"This… this is all real, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but not sure how she knew she was in a different universe.

"Very." He said with a nod.

"No… I can't be here. I have to leave…" She said looking around franticly.

"You really don't have anywhere to run." He pointed out to her.

"The box… my box. I need my box!" She yelled looking at him.

"Sorry, can't help you." He responded.

"Where is my box, Crowley?" She questioned.

His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Well, I guess at least you still know of me." He said, not sure how much Decuma had erased from her thoughts.

"This isn't right… this is impossible… oh my god." She breathed out shaking her head back and forth.

"Can you lay off the '_oh my gods' _It's getting annoying." Crowley told her.

"Please give me my box." She pleaded.

"Can't do that." He responded.

"Why? Are you going to try and use it to get into the world I came from?" She questioned.

"No, it woulnd't work… it's made for you." Crowley explained.

"Whatever I've done to you… I am sorry." She went on.

He watched her silently.

"Did I somehow call on you? Or something?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"I mean… I know I started that Crowley fan page and I talk about you quite a bit, maybe it somehow summoned you or something… I don't know." She continued to panic and think out loud.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Fan page?" He questioned.

"My box, please. I promise if you give me my box back I won't even talk about you again." Peyton said.

"You're not getting your box… not yet." He said.

"Then when?" she asked.

"No yet… not until this is all over and Lucifer is back in his cage." Crowley said.

She was silent for a moment.

"I'm not equipped for this…" she breathed out.

"You're more equipped than you think." He told her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Because, this is where you belong." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god… I belong… with you?" She asked, her voice shaky.

He let out a heavy irritated sigh and looked up to the ceiling.

"This world, Peyton. You were born in this world, I just brought you back." He explained.

**~)(~~)(~**

**A/N- Thank you for reading! I really hope everyone liked the first chapter.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you're interested in seeing this story continued. I've been brain-storming and I've got some pretty interesting ideas on where to take it. So please, take a few moments to let me know. ^_^**


	2. This Isn't Happening

**2: This Isn't Happening**

**~)(~**

"What are you talking about? You brought me back? No, this isn't happening… it can't be happening. This is a T.V show… I'm dreaming a very real, vivid… dream." Peyton said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Apparently you came from a parallel universe…. I didn't know they existed either." Crowley said as he sat his glass down on the desk with a clank.

"Oh my god." She muttered rubbing her face with her hands.

As crazy as it all sounded to her, she knew when she open the box and the blue smoke surrounded her that she was being pulled into another demission.

"So… assuming that you're telling me the truth, which is a pretty big assumption because I have been watching Supernatural since season 1 and if there is one thing I've learned is that you can't trust demons. But, assuming it's the truth, why would you bring me back here?" She asked.

"You could be useful to me, that's why." He answered her.

"You pulled me from my life because I may be useful to you?" she questioned.

"Correction, you will be useful to me." Crowley fixed his earlier statement.

"How? What could I possibly have that would be useful to you?" She questioned.

He explained about her true birth parents and her unique blood mixture making her one half Fate, one fourth angel and one forth human. Crowley went on and continued to explain how the angels wanted her.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong girl. Please, just give me my box back and I'll just get going." She pleaded.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her.

"So, you're going to what? Hand me over to Lucifer… earn yourself some brownie points or something?" She asked, her voice shaky.

He raised an eyebrow.

"This is all really a television program in your world? You have nothing better to do but watch two brothers drive around the country?" Crowley questioned, remembering what Decuma had told him.

"It's my favorite show…" She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"I'm not going to hand you over to anyone. I brought you here because I don't want the angels getting you." He told her.

"That makes no sense, and I don't believe you. I know what you are." She said, her voice a little weak, but her words strong.

"It makes perfect sense." He argued.

"No, I don't trust you. Sam trusted Ruby and I saw how that turned out…" She said.

"So you remember back that far?" He asked.

She looked around the inside of his study again.

"Hmm." He hummed, before asking, "What is the last thing you remember from that show you watch? There were a few… complications on bringing you here, and from what I understand you don't remember everything you've seen." Crowley vaguely said.

She was quiet as she thought back, "Sam and Dean were pulled from the convent…Lucifer was risen from his cage. It was God, I think. God put Sam and Dean on the plane to get them out of harm's way."

"Anything else?" Crowley asked her.

"Cas! Castiel is alive… thank God." She breathed out with a sigh of relief.

He watched her closely, waiting for her to continue.

Looking at him, her brown eyes were wide as she spoke "I mean, we all thought he had been blown to bits by the archangel at Chuck's, but he was brought back… I'm pretty sure it was God again. I was so relieved, I love Cas!"

He shook his head back and forth.

"So in your world… you made a fan page over me, a demon? And you love the angel?" He questioned.

"The way you say it just makes me sound weird." She said, biting the inside of her cheek as she shifted on the couch.

"Yes, because the idea of you being weird is just so farfetched." He said.

She thought again standing up her eyes widened, "You… I don't even know how I know you. I can't remember any scenes with you on the show, but I remember you perfectly and this room…" She said as she looked around the inside of his office again.

"Well, I haven't actually met Sam and Dean yet, I'm waiting for them to come to me…" He said.

Her eye widened, "Why?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that right now." He told her.

"Why can't I remember how I know you?" She breathed out, frustrated at herself for not being able to recall information she had known at one point.

"Do you not listen? I already told you there were some complications… you're knowledge isn't what it was in the other world." He told her.

"I'm pretty sure I liked you better on T.V. In person you're kind of a jerk, and I've also come to the conclusion that you're insane. If I were part Fate and angel, I would know… you've got the wrong person."

"You're the only one the box would pull to this world, because it was a spell with a loop between our world here and the world you grew up in. You're the only being in either world that could pass through." He tried to explain again.

"I'm going to tell you one more time… give me my box, Crowley." She said.

He took a few steps forward, "Or you'll what?" he asked.

"Apparently, I must have liked you in the other world because I made a fan page about you… but, this isn't my world and I don't much care for you." She admitted.

"I don't care if you like me, or hate me. But you don't have a choice here… you're helping me." He told her.

"You should also know that I happen to be a very obsessed fan girl over the show." She went onto tell him.

"You don't say." He sarcastically responded.

"Meaning I've watched them exorcise plenty of demons." She explained her logic.

His eyes narrowed slightly at her.

"Peyton…" He started to say.

"My box." She demanded.

"Is mine until I no longer need you." He said.

She took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't do that…" He said, his head cocked to the side eyes still narrowed at her.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" She started to recite from memory.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her, pinning her against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about trying to finish that. Whether you remember much of me from the show you watched is irrelevant, all you need to know is that I'm very powerful and human life means less to me than how much I spent on this suit." He said, his face only inches away from hers.

Her heart beat quickened inside of her chest. She still didn't remember much of him from the show other than being aware of who and what he was, but she could see why she had liked his character so much.

Closing her eyes she shook the thought from her head and remembered her parents, how worried her mom would be when she realized she was missing.

A new sense of determination flowed through her, until she opened her eyes and looked at him, still only a few inches from her.

Peyton's eyes traced over his face and her breathing hastened as she started to realize the actual demon Crowley was standing right in front of her. She glanced down at his lips, and her stomach flipped as her eyes widened.

He looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"Now, I'm going to let go of you… it would be wise to not continue that nasty little incantation, okay?" He asked, glancing down as her chest rose and fell quickly from her slightly labored breathing.

She nodded.

He took a step back and let go of her, removing his hand from her mouth.

She took a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry… I'm just a little freaked out." She admitted.

After staring at her a few moments he turned around and started to walk back to his desk where his half-full glass of scotch was sitting.

She watched him, still trying to calm her breathing and the feeling in her stomach. She shook all thoughts of him from her head, and refocused her attention on thinking again how upset her family must be.

She waited until he was across the room at his desk, before she took another deep breath and started to recite the exorcism as fast as she could, "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…" She continued the exorcism.

Crowley let out a pained groan, before he was back in front of her within seconds of her talking.

"Infernalis adversarii,omnis legio…" She continued, earning another pained noise from him as he started to feel himself fraying from the meat suit.

Grabbing her, he roughly threw her against the wall. She made a pained yelped as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet, before slamming her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Letting go of her, he watched as her limp body crumpled to the floor. Looking down at her, he started to wonder if it was even worth it to have brought her there.

**~)(~**

Close to an hour later Peyton slowly opened her eyes, wincing in pain at the pounding headache she had.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she realized she couldn't move, her fear only growing when she couldn't see anything.

She was in a completely dark room, bound to a chair with duct tape over her mouth.

Closing her eyes she tried to calm her nerves, panicking wouldn't help her at all. She needed to remain calm because if she started to cry she'd not be able to breathe through her nose.

She tried to concentrate on using her other senses since sight was out of the question, she could hear voices in the distance, but not in the same house as she was in, it sounded like she was hearing it through the speakers on a radio.

Concentrating more, her eyes widened as she heard angels talking about how they had bridged the gap, and searched for her in the other universe she had grown up in.

Maybe Crowley was telling her the truth, maybe everything he had said to her was true and the angels really did want her to use as a vessel for Michael before Lucifer took his true vessel.

"_No, it's impossible." _She told herself.

She managed to clear her head and only let happy, calm thoughts in as she remained tied down to the chair.

Then her calm thoughts were interrupted by a sinister thought, torture. She had written a paper over the effects that torture can have on a person's mind for a psychology class when she was in high school.

She thought of the section she had devoted to sensory deprivation as torture, for a few moments she was thankful he had locked her in a dark room instead of strapping her down to a table and carving her up.

But to make matter worse her forehead began to itch and of course she could get a hand free to scratch it.

She sat still trying to think of happy thoughts, hoping someone would come untie her.

It was over 20 minutes later when her mind drifted to the effects of extended sensory deprivation could have on a person: anxiety, bizarre thoughts and hallucinations.

Peyton quickly pushed those thoughts from her head; she had read all about this form of torture before, she reasoned with herself that she could beat the ill effects because she knew what it was intended to do.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and held it in her lungs, before slowly releasing it.

Another hour passed and her back started to hurt from the uncomfortably hard chair she was tied down to.

Soon after her back, her arms started to hurt from being kept in the same position with her wrists bound behind the chair, then she felt something move on the side of her neck and she prayed it was just her hair.

But then all she could think was that there could be a huge bug on her neck, possibly even a spider. She shook her head quickly trying to shake what she thought might have been a bug off of her.

She kept squirming in her chair as her forehead continued to itch there was no possible way to itch it, the irritating sensation was making her more and more uncomfortable and nervous.

"_Happy thoughts, this is what he wants… for you to unravel."_ She thought inside of her head, but she wasn't able to maintain her calmness.

She swallowed hard and tears stung her eyes at a terrible thought; what if she had been kidnapped and was being held in a room, until she was tied down to be cut up.

Supernatural was her favorite show, she considered that to deal with the trauma of the situation she had hallucinated the entire meeting with Crowley, and thinking of the television show that made her happy was her coping method.

Thoughts of whether she was losing her mind started to creep into her head, a few tears slid down her face as she started to consider all of the terrible possibilities.

Then her forehead started to itch again, and it was getting hard to breathe as her nose started to fill with mucus as she continued to cry.

Ignoring the terrible taste, she started to run her tongue across the duct tape over her mouth, whil she twisted her arms and flexed her wrists to get free.

An hour passed and she had almost given up, when she felt the ropes loosen on her wrists. The slight give in the fibers gave her a new sense of hope and she worked even quicker.

She wanted to jump with joy when the ropes fell from her wrists onto the floor, not even feeling the pain from it, she ripped the duct tape from her mouth and leaned down untying the ropes around her ankles.

Standing up, she fell over landing on the hard floor with a thud. Both of her legs had gone to sleep, she had been so happy to get free that she hadn't even noticed.

Peyton stayed perfectly still waiting to hear any sounds of movement, in case someone had heard the thud from her fall.  
When she had determined the coast was clear, she stood up grimacing as her legs were tingling with a pins and needles sensation.

Reaching her arms out in front of her she slowly walked forward until she touched a wall, she moved her hands all over the wall as she started to follow it.

Finally, she found a light switch, turning the light on her eyes widened as she looked around.

She had been tied down to a chair bolted to the floor, there was blood around the chair and in the far corner of the room there was a metal cart with a sheet covering.

Walking over to the cart she lifted the sheet with shaky fingers, more tears stinging her eyes as she saw several different knives and torture tools.

She picked up the biggest knife she could find and looked back around the room to the door, her eyes focusing on the key hole.

Looking back down to the cart of tools, she picked up a small surgical chisel and surgical mallet; she crossed the room and knelt down in front of the door.

Sliding the chisel into the key hole, she hit it with mallet until she felt some give with the metal inside of the key whole and it clicked.

It took her nearly 15 minutes to break through the lock and be able to get the door open.

Keeping the knife in her hand she slowly made her way out of the room.

**~)(~~)(~~)(~**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading the 2nd chapter! I really hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter!**

**So yesterday was an all new Supernatural, anyone else an emotional wreck from it? I know I am...**

******I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading, and if you're interested in seeing this story continued. Please, take a few moments to let me know. ^_^**


	3. Nothing Here for Me

**3: Nothing Here for Me**

**~)(~**

A wide smile spread over her face as Peyton managed to make it out a side door of the house she walked out onto the lush green lawn.

Walking around the side she looked at the large gate to the driveway, smiling when it was open. Dropping the knife to the ground she decided she was going to make a run for it.

Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, she took off running full speed ahead towards the gate.

She immediately regretted her decision to glance over her shoulder when she saw 2 men running after her.

She looked back in front of her just in time to see a demon appear only a few feet away, revealing black eyes.

Peyton tried to stop, but she slammed into the demon who quickly grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She yelled, as she beat her fists on his back and tried to kick her legs but he had a tight hold on her.

"No…" she breathed out as he carried her back into the house she had worked so hard to escape from.

Moments later the demon walked into Crowley's study.

"Here's your plaything… caught her trying to make a run for it." The demon said as he dropped her to the floor.

She gasped in pain and grabbed the elbow she had landed on.

Crowley dismissed the demon, after he left the room Crowley waved his hand and the doors to the study slammed shut and locked.

Slowly she stood to her feet, still holding onto her hurt elbow and looked at him.

He stood from the chair behind his desk, sitting his empty glass down and looked at her.

"Peyton…" He said, shaking his head back and forth.

"I just want to see my family." She admitted her voice soft with defeat.

"You keep these stunts up and you'll never see any of them again!" He yelled his voice boomed through the room.

"I just want my box back…" She said, looking down to the floor and swallowing hard.

"Does this all seem like a joke to you?" He shouted.

She winced at how loud his voice had gotten.

"If it is, it's a not a very funny one." She breathed out so soft he barely heard her.

"You are lucky it was me who pulled you back to this world. What I want from you is simple, I need you to listen to the angels so I can stay in the know and just be in my general area so I'm extremely well shielded from Lucifer." Crowley went on to continue yelling.

"I'm sorry I tried to send you back to hell, even if it is where demons belong. But you have to understand how this all is for me…" she said, trying to reason with him.

"How did you even get out of the room?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath she admitted, "Well, the sensory deprivation started to get to me… I thought I had been kidnapped and made this up to deal with the trauma of it. So I fought until I was free, and used a small chisel to break the inside of the lock until the door opened."

He stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"I… don't want to be here." She told him, her dark brown eyes meeting his.

"Tough, and things will get a lot tougher on you if you don't start to cooperate with me." He told her, his voice still raised.

"There is nothing in this world for me, Crowley. My family isn't here, I don't have any friends… I have nothing." She said.

"That's not true." He said.

She looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"That box you came here with… it can send you back to the world you came from." He said.

"Right… my box." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

He cocked his head to the side slightly watching her closely, "What did you think I meant?" He asked.

"What do I have to do to get my box back?" Peyton questioned, avoiding his question.

He explained again, how he wanted to her listen to angels so he could stay one step ahead of them, and remain by him to shield him from the angels; particularly Lucifer.

"Lucifer is the father of demon-kind. Why would you want to hide from him?" Peyton questioned.

Crowley continued to explain how once humans were gone, Lucifer would begin killing off the demons.

"Makes since, I guess… I mean he is an angel." She agreed after giving it some thought.

"So what do you say, going to help me?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Her eyebrows pushed together, frustrated at herself when he stepped closer and hear heart started to flutter inside of her chest.

"All I have to do I listen to angels, and stay by you?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "Again, it could be worse… if the angels had brought you here, you would have been mercilessly tortured until you gave in."

She nodded swallowing hard.

"Okay… how long do I have to play along with this until I can go back home?" She asked.

"I don't have an exact time." He told her.

She nodded, disappointment apparent in her eyes.

Slowly her eyes widened, "Are you sure the box will even send me back home?"

"Yes." He responded, but he really wasn't sure.

**~(The next day)~**

Peyton sat in a leather chair in the living room, and watched as Crowley stood across the room talking to one of his servant demons.

She looked back down to her hands folded in her lap, and then glanced back up, staring at him.

She kept trying to pull her eyes away from him, but she wasn't able to look away from him.

A little while later the other demon left, Crowley took a drink from his glass.

Not facing her he asked, "What?"

Pulling her eyes away from him and looking down at her lap she responded, "I didn't say anything."

"You've been watching me all day." He said, looking over at her.

Her dark brown eyes slowly looked up until they met his.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… kind of fan-girling out over here. You're real. You're the actual demon Crowley. Not an actor… the real thing. I'm just… kind of having a moment here." She admitted her eyes wide with excitement.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She lowered her head back down, but her lips curved up into a smile and she let out a small excited, nervous laugh.

"Yesterday you were doing everything in your power to be rid of me… as I recall you even tried to perform an exorcism." He reminded her.

"I know… I still don't really want to be here, but… it's you!" She exclaimed.

**~(A few days later)~**

Crowley looked over his shoulder as he walked into his study.

Once he got in the room he turned around and looked at Peyton.

"I said you only had to be in the vicinity of me, for me to be hidden by the shield on you. I didn't say you had to be glued to my side." He said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

She was silent and avoided his eyes.

He walked over to his desk, and she took a seat in a chair in the room.

"Peyton…" He breathed out.

"Crowley…" She responded, the corner of her mouth twitched, threating to break into a smile.

"Why are you following me?" He asked her.

"I like to be around you." She admitted, sheepishly looking up at him.

"You shouldn't." He told her as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"I'm a demon." He reminded her.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes brighter than they had been since the day she got there.

"I know exactly what you are… but it doesn't matter." She said.

"It doesn't matter?" He questioned.

She shook her head back and forth, a slightly adoring look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"How can that not matter?" he asked, utterly confused at how she had started to act around him.

"Because you're –you. I don't care if you're a demon." She admitted, her eyes looking back down to the floor.

"Peyton, you're doing it again." He said with a sigh.

"Doing what?" She questioned.

"That thing you keep doing, what was it you called it? Fan-girling out?" He brought up the term she had used a few days ago.

She looked up at him, her eyes still bright with excitement.

He looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"You've been following me around since you got here. It has to stop." He said, his voice showed dominance as he spoke.

A look of disappointment spread over her face and she looked back down.

The room was silent before Crowley looked back at her, his eyes traveling over her body as she remained in the chair.

"I'm getting sick of seeing you in those clothes." He said, his tone flat.

Her jaw dropped as she looked up at him, "Oh my god… what?" Her eyes wide with shock.

"You need clothes, you're in the same outfit from when you first got here. I'm getting sick of seeing you in those clothes." He went on to clarify his earlier statement.

Shaking her head back and forth it took a few moments to gather her thoughts so she could respond to him.

"It's not like I had a warning that I needed to pack some bags for this trip. What I've got on, are the only clothes I've got here." She pointed out.

He had her write her sizes down, and sent a servant of his to get her some new clothes.

**~( A couple days later)~**

Peyton shut the light off in the bathroom attached to the bedroom she was staying in and walked over to the door leading out of her room.

She sighed heavily as she tried the door knob and it was still locked. Every night Crowley locked her in her room and unlocked the door in the morning.

Crawling back into bed, she sat with the blanket wrapped around her and laid back down.

She hadn't left her room the entire day prior, she was really starting to miss her family and her life.

It was a few hours later when she heard the lock click on her door and knew Crowley had unlocked it, but now she didn't feel like she had the strength to get up.

It was late that evening that she heard her door open, raising her head she saw Crowley walking into the room.

"Have you been in here all day?" He asked her, looking around the room.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"And yesterday?" He asked.

She nodded and laid her head back down on the plush pillows.

"Why?" He asked her as he walked over to the side of the bed she was facing.

"I'm surprised you noticed I've been missing." She told him.

"You've been following me around every day for a week, of course I noticed." He pointed out.

"Well, you wanted left alone, so…" Her voice trailed off.

He squinted his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"I had gotten used to my fan club hanging onto my every word." He said to her.

His sentence didn't even earn a smile from her.

"Have you eaten?" He asked her.

"A few days ago." She said.

"Stay in here if you want, I don't care. But you at least have to keep yourself alive, you're no…" He began to say but she cut him off.

"No good to you dead, no good to you possessed by an angel. I know, I'm alive… still kicking." She said, her voice was dry as she spoke.

"I'm confused, a few days ago I couldn't get you to stay away from me." He said.

Sitting up she looked at him, her hair was fuzzed out on the side she had laying against the pillow.

"I'm sad, okay? At first, this was kind of new and exciting… and it was awesome to meet you. But now, I'm just sad. I miss my parents and I never thought I'd say this, but I miss my annoying 14 year old brother too." She told him.

"Is that all?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Good, I was worried you were getting seriously ill or something." He responded.

"I'm upset." She said, her voice raised at his attitude.

"Yes, but alive and still useful to me." He said, as he turned and left her room. Waving his hand so the door shut and locked behind him.

The next day, even though she was hungry but she didn't leave her room to see if Crowley was going to come back and check on her.

But it was another 2 days before he came back into her room.

"Peyton… you have not eaten in 4 days." He said, as he walked into her room.

"Hunger strike." She responded, not lifting her head from the pillow.

"Get up." He demanded.

"I don't feel like it." She told him.

"I don't care if you feel like it or not, you're not going to lay in here and kill yourself. Now get up." He yelled, his voice echoed through her large room.

She didn't respond, just closed her eyes and pretended to try to go back to sleep.

"I will drag you out of this bed." He said, his tone stern.

"I'm 20." She responded.

"I don't care how old you are." He said.

"I'm 20 years old, the only thing I've done for a week and half is sit in this house with you. I don't think since I turned 18 that I even stayed at my house for an entire week. I need a change of scenery, I need my family… and I need you to leave me the hell alone." She growled as she kept her eyes closed.

He was silent for a few moments, thrown off by her sudden shift in mood.

The room had been so quiet she thought he might have left, but just as the thought crossed her mind a cold blast of air hit her as her blanket was pulled off.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Crowley grab her legs and roughly pull her off the side of the bed.

Letting out a pained groan she looked at him with narrowed eyes before quickly scrambling to her feet.

"You… you threw me down on the floor!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you to get up." He yelled over her as she spoke.

"You're rude!" She shouted louder than he had been yelling at her.

"Well, you're not exactly the greatest company to have either." He responded, his voice down to his normal tone.

"That isn't true, I am great company." She argued her eyebrows arched at him.

"Mhmm." He hummed disbelievingly at her.

"I am." She continued to argue with him.

"You've proved otherwise." He stated.

"Have not." She continued to yell at him.

"You go from one extreme to the next. One moment you're glued to my side and I can't get you to leave me alone and then you go on a hunger strike and want nothing to do with me." He pointed out his reasoning.

"Clearly I'm dying." She said dropping her arms to her side.

"What are you talking about?" He asked growing more confused.

"My soul is withering away and I'm slowly dying from being locked up and not allowed to leave this damn house." She said her brown eyes serious as she spoke.

Letting out a heavily irritated sigh he shook his head back and forth as he rubbed his forehead.

"Peyton…" He said his voice trailing off into another sigh.

"It's the truth." She said with gravel in her voice.

"It is not. You're being dramatic, and the only thing you're dying from is starving yourself to prove some kind of point." He said.

"Please, just let me go for a walk… or something. I need fresh air and sunlight, social interaction. My box… I need my box so I can get the hell away from this world, it's much better to watch this as a TV show than to be living in this hell." She said, growing angrier at him.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you all liked the new chapter, thanks for reading!**** I want to thank everyone who has added my stories to their favorites or subscribed for alerts! ^_^**

**If you haven't yet, don't forget to check out my newest Supernatural fanfiction 'Spectrum' and let me know what you think. ^_^**

**I'd appreciate more than you know if you'd take the time to leave me a review. Even if it's just a few lines to let me know you've read the latest chapter. Your support and kind words are what keeps me writing and posting updates, and I focus my attention on my most popular stories. **


End file.
